Loving You
by daisy14
Summary: A J/H romance. Set after "I Can't Quit You, Baby." Please read and review!! Thanx.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Loving You  
Pairing: Jackie/Hyde  
Summary: Spoliers for "I Can't Quit You Baby," I love Jackie and Hyde together.  
  
  
"Ohh, Steven," his name escaped her lips in a soft involuntary moan. Urging him to continue the pleasurable ministrations of his lips on the creamy skin of her neck and shoulders. She pressed against him, the thin material of her dress riding higher on her hips as she straddled him on the Foreman basement sofa. Jackie let her head fall back in pleasure, exposing more skin, raven hair cascading behind her.   
  
Hyde's lips explored the new territory with a renewed fascination. Reveling in the reality of her body against his, the unmistakable scent of warm vanilla and raspberries that was uniquely Jackie. 'Screw Eric and Donna...' he thought fleetingly, sucking gently where her neck met her shoulder, illicting another breathy sigh from her pouty strawberry-flavored lips.   
  
Nothing felt wrong about this. About caring for her, kissing her, touching her. On the contrary, he never felt anything more - right.   
  
His hands slid down her back, fingers slipping comfortablely under her skirt, skimming over the flesh of her thighs, massaging gently. He released the reddened skin, kissing his way up her jaw, capturing her lips in yet another steaming kiss.   
  
It was a situation that should have never been. And yet was. She was a spoiled, school spirited cheerleader. And he was a non-conformist, heavy-metal rocker. But they had found their way to each other somehow. Underneath, she was warm, compassionate, and giving. And beneath his tough exterior, he was gentle, loving, and smart.   
  
Jackie's fingers absentmindedly played with the hair at the base of his neck as they kissed. She sucked on his lower lip gently, and Hyde groaned. His kisses were passionate and languid. Unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. They pulled away breathlessly, staring into one another's eyes. "Now, look whose on top," Hyde teased with a knowing smirk.  
  
"You pulled me..." Jackie grinned as she played along, poking him in the chest gently for emphasis. "You are so full of crap," Steven replied, resting his head against the cushions, his chest heaving slightly.  
  
"Steven?" Jackie inquired, her hand on his shoulder. He brought his gaze back to her face, raising his eyebrows questioningly. She moved in close, their faces mere inches apart. "Shut your piehole."   
  
  
Author's Notes: Please review! I am a feedback junkie, support my habit! Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Loving You  
Pairing: Hyde/Jackie  
Disclaimer: I attain no ownership rights to these characters or That '70s Show. In other words, I own nothing.  
Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, you guys rock! I realize that my fanfic is not consistent with the comedy of the show. It is a more serious, angsty ,drama-ish take on Jackie and Hyde's romance. Anyway, hope you enjoy!   
  
  
Hyde parked his el Camino just down the road from the palacious Point Place home. He pulled on his denim jacket, and walked briskly. As he hopped over the fence, he could make out her silouhette at the window. A faint smile curved his lips as he climbed the rose trellis. He made each move with practiced skill, hoisting himself up to swing one leg over the window ledge and into her bedroom. She made eye contact through the mirror of her vanity and smiled.  
  
He shrugged off his jacket, draping it over a desk chair. And tugged off his heavy boots at the foot of her bed. "Hey," he greeted. "I'm sorry I'm late. Red and Kitty took a little longer than usual to get to bed," Jackie nodded in understanding, noting the time on the alarm clock. It was already two in the morning, but she had grown accustomed to falling asleep with him.  
  
"It's alright, Steven, I don't mind the wait..." she whispered to him, helping to turn down the fluffy pink comforters of her bed. They crawled into her bed, snuggling into one another. Steven draped an arm over her waist and pulled her back closer to his chest. He could smell the sweet vanilla scent of her shampoo surrounding his senses; it was comforting in a way. "This is different," Hyde whispered softly, his fingers skimming along the hem of the t-shirt she chose to wear to sleep tonight. "I thought you said you'd never wear it..."  
  
"I never said I wouldn't wear the shirt, Steven. I told you I loved it," she replied smoothing down the small creases. "And I do love it, almost as much as I love you." she added leaning in for a kiss. "I care about you too Jackie," Steven whispered against her lips. And for now, that was enough. Jackie understood him and why he couldn't tell her that he loved her just yet. Everyone that he had loved in his life had left him. Well, except for the Foremans, but they were different. And she was certain that he loved her. It was only a matter of time, and they had all the time in the world.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
